


[podfic] Something Rich and Strange

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [14]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Noise - Freeform, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "In Tyvia, he takes the skin of a man with gills and claws and scales upon his brow and winds his way down to the docks to share cigars with fishermen. He listens to them laugh. Laughs when they call him “grandfather” without an ounce of true belief, and he takes the cigars of the ones who do believe and blows the fire back into their lungs."Men throughout the Isles and beyond them believe they know the Outsider, and he changes his appearance and his gifts to suit their fear and worship. None of them truly understand.00:23:10 :: Written bySmaragdina.





	[podfic] Something Rich and Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Rich and Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586413) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/sras) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zk7rg0shfte9v1q/%5BDishonored%5D%20Something%20Rich%20and%20Strange.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zk7rg0shfte9v1q/%5BDishonored%5D%20Something%20Rich%20and%20Strange.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “higher vocal range” square of my Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Smaragdina for giving blanket permission to podfic!  
When am I gonna get to use this very dramatic font? I asked myself. The answer, apparently, is Dishonored. 

 


End file.
